The long range purpose of this project continues to be investigation of the mechanisms of action of drugs of abuse and the effects of alcohol consumption. Our hope is that increased understanding of drug effects can help us further differentiate normal mental function and mental illness. The report that follows brief summaries of research initiated and the update on continuing work in our laboratory during the 1981-1982 reporting period. The summaries have been broken down into categories.